


How Does Your Marriage Work?

by bigblueboxat221b



Series: How Does Your Marriage Work? [20]
Category: Come From Away - Sankoff & Hein
Genre: F/M, Happily Ever After Fest, Musicals, do not copy to another site, soft endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b
Summary: A collection of Come From Away drabble. Imma publish them as unrelated chapters of this work instead of standalone pieces.So far they're Nick/Diane romances, slightly angsty with a happy ending, but some other scenes might sneak in if I'm inspired. Anything important will be tagged at the start of the chapter.





	1. Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not RPF  
While Nick and Diane in the musical are based on real people, this story is set strictly in the fictional representation of them in the musical, ‘Come From Away’. I haven’t done any research into their personal lives, and anything further than what is canon in the musical is completely made up, with the exception of some geographical details. This is not intended to represent the real life couple in any way, their thoughts, attitudes or actions. It’s just my brain saying, ‘what if?’, as it does to every story that resonates with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he could have done things again, Nick would have changed two things: he'd have kissed Diane on the plane and he'd definitely not have boarded the plane back to London. He realised his mistake immediately, and made his way back to Dallas as quickly as he could. Now he just has to convince David to let him speak to Diane.

It wasn’t until he arrived at Diane’s house that Nick realised it might seem a bit presumptuous. His hands were full – suitcase in one hand, flowers in the other, but he slowed as he approached, wondering if he should have called ahead.

Too late now, he told himself as he climbed the stairs and crossed the porch. A deep breath, and he pressed the doorbell, his heart thumping out of his chest as he waited for someone to answer the door.

When it finally opened, he and the young man opposite blinked at each other for a moment.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I must have the wrong-”

“Hang on,” the young man said, “you’re English.”

“I am,” Nick replied, taken aback by the interruption. He was staring at Nick as thought trying to decide something, so Nick asked, “Was there something I could help you with?”

“You’re Nick,” the young man said with both certainty and incredulity in his voice.

“Yes,” Nick said, frowning. He looked hard at the young man, and all of a sudden it hit him. “David?”

“Yep,” he replied. Glancing backwards, he stepped out onto the porch, pulling the door closed behind him. “Diane’s my mom. She’s inside, by the way. I assume you’re here to see her?”

“Yes,” Nick said. This was not the conversation he’d be playing endlessly in his head over the last week. “Might I?”

“How come you’re here?” David asked, crossing his arms.

Nick felt his face colour. “I beg your pardon?”

“I mean, it’s been a week,” David said. “How long does it take to get here from London? A day?”

“A week, as it turns out,” Nick replied. The judgement in David’s eyes stung, given how hard he’d tried to get here as soon as possible. “Allowing time to fly back and forth. Allowing time to sit in the airport lottery for a ticket. A lot of people were trying to catch flights to the United States.”

“Right,” David said, but he sounded sceptical. “She’s barely slept, you know,” he said suddenly. “Barely eaten anything. Hasn’t gone back to work. Won’t talk about anything, really.”

“But you knew who I was,” Nick said. “Has she…mentioned me?”

“Just about the only thing,” David said. “I don’t think she’s mentioned Gander without mentioning you. You certainly spent a lot of time together.”

“We did,” Nick replied. “There wasn’t an awful lot to do, and Diane was,” he hesitated, “kind.”

“Kind,” David repeated.

“Yes,” Nick said, feeling defensive. “Look, you said she’s not been well, should I come back later?”

David stared at him, and Nick had the distinct feeling he was missing something.

“You only called her once,” David said, as though explaining to a child. “And you barely spoke. She thinks…I have no idea what she thinks, but she’s been miserable because of you.”

“Oh,” Nick whispered. His heart was thumping loud in his ears, and he blurted, “I called as soon as I got home. To my flat. And then…” he blew out a breath. “Look, I can see you’re worried about your mum, but I really do need to speak with her. Please?”

David looked hard at him, at the flowers and the suitcase, before meeting his eyes once again. He pointed one finger directly at Nick’s face. “If you’re here to hurt her, you’ll have me to answer to,” he said seriously.

It was a long way to come for that, Nick thought, but he didn’t say it. He could see how protective David was being, and it was reassuring to know Diane had someone so caring in her life.

“Of course,” Nick replied. He hesitated, not sure if he should speak. “She’s very proud of you, you know.”

David didn’t reply. Instead he turned, leaving the door open for Nick to follow him in. He stopped in the sitting room, glancing at Nick as he called, “Mom? There’s someone here to see you.”

“Not now, David,” came the reply, and Nick’s heart ached for the sadness in her voice. He placed his suitcase by the wall, clutching the stems of the flowers nervously.

David looked at Nick again, saying, “He’s come an awful long way to see you, Mom. You really do need to come out here.”

There was no sound, so Nick took a deep breath and called, “Diane?”

Another few breaths with no sound in the house; it was agony, until a chair pushed across a floor somewhere.

“She’s coming,” David said with certainty. “I’ll head out. Tell Mom to call me at Christine’s later.”

“Yes,” Nick said, not registering any of what he said. His gaze was fixed on the hallway down which David had been calling; a door opened and closed somewhere, but all he could see was Diane as she appeared in the doorway.

“Nick,” she whispered, one hand coming to cover her mouth. She looked exhausted, Nick thought, his eyes roving over her face with relief and desperation born of so many _many_ hours apart.

“Hello,” he said awkwardly. “I’m sorry I haven’t phoned again.” He smiled weakly. “I’ve been trying to get on a plane back over here since I arrived in London.”

“Oh,” Diane whispered. She looked like she was about to fall over, Nick thought. He put the flowers on the coffee table and stepped closer, slowly in case he startled her. She was still staring at him as though he wasn’t quite real.

“Are you alright?” he asked, the question completely insufficient for what he actually wanted to know.

“Yes,” she replied, but as he came closer she crumpled into his arms. He caught her, arms winding around her back as her knees gave out and she pressed her face into his chest. Having her so close again eased the tension he didn’t realise he’d been carrying, and without thinking he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She was sobbing, he thought, or at least shaking; he could feel the tremors coursing through his body. They stood like that for a long time. Long enough for a wet patch to form on his shirt where her tears had soaked into the fabric.

“Oh, your shirt,” she said, as she pulled back to look at him.

“It’s fine,” he replied. “Do you want to sit down?”

“I’d better,” she said, taking his hand in hers and wiping her eyes with the other. He sat on the sofa and she followed, sitting far closer than he would have dared. “What are you…” she swallowed hard. Nick felt her fingers tighten on his. “What are you doing here?” she whispered.

This was the moment Nick had been thinking about for days, hours and hours sitting in airports and on planes. He cleared his throat. “As soon as I got back on the plane I wanted to get off,” Nick said. The words were almost sticking in his throat, but he forced himself to speak. “I…I returned to my flat. I thought it might be,” he paused, “just a momentary sentiment. But I called you, and as soon as I heard your voice I knew it had been a mistake. Returning to London without…” He tried to laugh but it didn’t come out right. “I returned to the airport immediately, but there were so many people trying to get back to the United States, it took days to get on a flight.”

“Days?” Diane echoed.

“Yes,” Nick replied. “I wanted to call you, but I didn’t know how long I’d be waiting, and I didn’t know…” he trailed off, the lump in his throat getting the better of him. “I met David,” he said, changing the subject.

Diane blinked, taking a second to follow the conversation. “Yes,” she said. “He’s been staying here recently.”

“He said you’ve been…unwell,” Nick added, wincing at his own clumsy phrasing.

Diane nodded, her eyes filling with tears again. “I’ve missed you,” she said.

Nick exhaled. Well that answered one of his questions. “So you don’t mind that I’ve come back to Dallas?” he checked.

“Mind?” Diane asked, her eyes wide. “Why would I mind?”

“I don’t know,” Nick asked. “It’s a rather long journey.”

“It is,” Diane said with a wet laugh. “I suppose I’m not really sure why you’ve come, that’s all.”

Nick looked at her, remembering the moment on the plane he’d lost his nerve and kissed her on the forehead instead. This was not going to be the same, he told himself. You lived in an airport for four days to get to this point. Don’t lose courage now.

With a deep breath, he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers briefly before pulling back, not wanting to impose on her if his advance was unwelcome. It was wonderful, part of his brain shouted, but his heart was thumping, waiting for her reaction. As his eyes opened to look at Diane, hoping for a clue in her expression, Nick felt her fingers tighten where their hands were still joined.

After that everything happened fast.

Diane’s eyes opened to lock on his for a second before she pulled her hand from his grip and he wondered if she was going to push him away. Before he could even finish the thought her arms had flung themselves around his neck and she was kissing him with far more determination and enthusiasm than he’d dared put into his kiss. He might have taken a second to catch up, but when he did his arms wound around her, pulling her close, and he returned her kiss with everything he had.

She was warm and solid in his arms, and after a moment everything else faded away until it was simply the two of them tilted sideways on her sofa. His mind couldn’t process all the sensory information; there were simply flashes of fingertips on his face, tiny moans underneath harsh breathing, their legs tangled where they hung off the sofa. It was everything he’d dreamed of on the long journey over here, and his heart was full.


	2. Certainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane shied away on the Dover Fault when she thought Nick might kiss her - she's not going to make that mistake again.

Diane’s head was swirling. The Dover Fault had been spectacular, a view well worth the dozens of stairs to reach the top. Despite the incredible view, though, when she closed her eyes all she could see was Nick’s face as he looked up at her.

“No, don’t move,” he’d said. “It’s perfect.”

He’d taken the photo, peering through the viewfinder, but right after his eyes met hers there had been a moment, a chance to say something. It was fragile, broken when she’d turned a little, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear like a schoolgirl. What would she have said, anyway? That this interlude, this few days stranded at the edge of the world were some of the best memories she had? That she already felt sad, knowing she and Nick would be going their separate ways in so few hours?

_No._

She needed more than a lingering look to be sure. This whole experience had shifted something in her – something that needed closer examination before she started making rash decisions. The freedom, strange as it was, to do whatever she wanted when she was here – no work, no housework, no social appointments to keep – was a little overwhelming. But in that moment, that small second before she’d shied away, Diane had to admit to herself she thought Nick might have kissed her.

And that would have been okay with her. More than okay.

Now, as they stood, milling around with the rest of the passengers on their flight, Diane was even more aware of Nick, standing beside her. They’d started out as acquaintances, searching out the slightly familiar and clinging to it in this sea of foreign faces and customs and food, but they’d both relaxed into it so much that man had thought they were married. Nick was so easy to be with, quietly funny and respectful, his eyes honest and kind, and Diane found herself drawn to him. She flattered herself that he sought her out too.

They said their goodbyes and thank-yous to every local they could find, tears streaming down everyone’s faces as they tried to explain how much the generous hospitality had meant. Finally, the school buses came for them – one of the last flights to board – and she and Nick sat together. How else would it be? It was unspoken, that they would find seats together, and as they boarded the plane, Diane had a brief moment of panic. She and Nick had been seated dozens of rows apart; would they have to sit in their original seats? The thought of separating from him hours early made her heart constrict.

“Sit wherever you like,” Carla, their hostess, told them, smiling. “You two’re quite inseparable, aren’t you?” She gestured towards the back of the plane. “Any seats you like, but head for the back so we can fill forward.”

“Thank you,” Diane said, ignoring the flush at Carla’s noticing their friendship. They were some of the first people to board, and ended up in the second from back row. Nick offered her the window seat and Diane accepted, though looking out as they travelled further from their time in idyllic Gander was the last thing she wanted to do.

The flight wasn’t full, and the single seat beside Nick remained empty.

Diane’s heart was pounding as they sat in awkward silence, listening to the safety demonstration with one ear as her mind raced. Should she say something? What could she say? That she wanted to keep in touch? Wanted…what did she want? He lived on the other side of an ocean. He could hardly be expected to visit regularly, nor could she. It was impossible.

_It’s over._

It was this thought that pushed her over the edge. As the plane taxied down the tarmac, she felt tears threaten, and by the time they were airborne, Diane knew Nick had noticed the tears she was trying to hide. The cabin around them was filled with chatter as people spoke of the people they’d met, the things they’d done, plans for the future, but their small pocket was silent.

Nick probably thought she was upset at leaving. She didn’t want to speak through her tears, but how could she tell Nick it wasn’t leaving Gander that was making her so upset, but leaving him?

Leaning forward to press a tissue to her eyes, Diane sighed, trying to let go of her sadness, just a little. She should be grateful they’d had five days together. Without the terrible events in New York they might not even have met.

To her surprise, as she sat up Diane felt Nick’s arm settle around her shoulders. The flight wasn’t too smooth – they’d barely taken off ahead of a hurricane, apparently – and she wondered if he thought she was finding the flight difficult.

Turning to look at him, Diane was astonished to feel him press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

_Did he just try to kiss me? _

Startled, her eyes met his, and it was there again, across mere inches this time. Too big to ignore, and nowhere for her to turn away to. That something from the Dover Fault that had waned but never really gone away had blossomed between them, and once again Diane was certain that he was going to kiss her. Had he missed, with the turbulence?

She’d blown the last moment, smashing it with her nervousness, and she wasn’t going to let it happen again. Leaning in, Diane made sure to keep her eyes open until she knew there was no way she could miss, and landed her lips against Nick’s. It was fireworks and comfort, all wrapped up and somehow more of either than she’d experienced in a long time.

“Oh,” Nick said, when they finally separated. They eased apart, and Diane found her hand held in Nick’s, a broad smile across his face. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to do that.”

“Well you can take that as a yes,” she told him, knowing his blush was echoed on her own face.

Leaning in, Nick kissed her again and she closed her eyes, enjoying the flood of relief. _Finally._


	3. Waiting For The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angsty look at Diane's experience on the day they leave Gander.

Her heart thumped in time with the gentle vibration of the bus as they drove back to the airport again. Hours and hours waiting already, excruciatingly aware of Nick sitting beside her in the airport and then back to the shelter. All that, and she didn’t even have enough courage to reach for his hand. The seconds ticked by so slowly, yet in an instant hours passed and they were on the bus back to the airport, to board the plane that would take them out of here, away from Gander and ultimately each other.

She didn’t know how she would bear it. Her heart had been opened by the kindness and generosity of the people here, and in the process Nick had slipped in, too. His quiet consideration, the shy questions obviously pushing him out of his comfort zone comforted her more than she’d expected. By now they spent almost all their time together and Diane knew some people even thought they were married.

Surreptitiously watching him sit awkwardly at the airport, she wondered more than once if Nick was anticipating their trip with the same dread as she. He seemed content to be in her company all the time, and the quiet times they shared had been comfortable. In fact, it was nice to have someone she could be with without having to fill the silence. It was easier than she remembered.

And that made this so much harder.

The bus ride was familiar now; darkness and trees outside their window as they bumped along. Diane and Nick sat together again, their shoulders brushing together as the bus swayed. It was different now, the atmosphere between them tense, as it was all around them. She couldn’t bring herself to even look at him, the thin film holding in her emotions fragile enough without seeing whatever was in his eyes right now.

“Finally,” the woman behind them said to her seatmate. Diane could hear the tears in her voice. “Do you think…”

“We’ll just have to see,” another voice murmured. Fabric shifted, and Diane imagined them leaning into each other for support. She had no idea what was happening with these people but she suddenly desperately wanted the comfort they were offering each other. She wanted it for herself from Nick. It was a visceral reaction, a deep hook in her belly, digging into her, hot and sharp. She wanted it, craved it in her bones, but expressing it was taking a frighteningly tangible risk. Much as she knew Nick, the doubts felt like a physical barrier, binding her tongue to make speech impossible.

Diane wasn’t sure which thought pierced the taut film keeping her emotions contained, but its integrity was immediately compromised and everything came bursting forth. The force of it rent a gasp from her throat, tears welling and falling almost in a single instant. Before she could turn, Nick glanced over, doing a double take even as she shifted away, wanting to hide her eyes. He would ask, and explanation would be impossible. Sure enough…

“Diane?” he asked, his voice tentative.

She pretended not to hear him, shame swirling through the rest of her emotions as he didn’t press the point. Her mind was wrestling with itself, pushing against the barrier of her doubts as she ached to say something, anything…but as they arrived at the airport, she knew the moment was over. Nick stayed close as they disembarked and made their way slowly inside. It was chaos; passengers everywhere, groups huddling together, officials trying to get people heading in the right direction.

Too much. It was too much. Diane stopped, stumbling as someone walked into her, making her realise there was a whole crowd of people trying to come in behind. She couldn’t stop, so she worked her way to the wall, pressing her hands against the cool brick, trying to breathe deeply as she watched people file past. Dozens, then hundreds; it was overwhelming, when added to her angst about Nick, and without thinking about it she was edging along the wall and back outside.

The air outside was cooler and she pulled it into her lungs gladly, closing her eyes as she tried to stop the thoughts racing through her mind. The only way out of here was on that plane, she told herself. And in order to get on that plane there was no choice but to go back in through that crowd of people, through customs and security again. The thought made her heart pound, and she worked on her breathing, long slow breaths to try and control herself. It worked, a little; eventually she opened her eyes, looking blankly out over a parking lot. Clouds had rolled in, and the wind was noticeably stronger. Was it going to rain, she wondered idly, not that it mattered now. She was leaving. She and Nick would fly to Dallas, and then…well, he was leaving right away, heading back to London.

And she would be alone again, as she had been for years.

It would be as though this time had never happened.

The inevitability of that idea settled over her with a strange calmness. There was nothing to be done about it now. They would fly, and they would go their separate ways, and this few days would be a memory. Things would go back to the way they were, and apart from an ache in her heart, life would continue much as it had in the past. There was nothing to mourn, because nothing had happened. It was as though a blanket had settled over her, numbing everything under its heavy weight. It was heavy, but easier to bear, the sharp pain dulled to a tolerable level. Nothing felt quite real, and Diane thought she could probably get through the airport and the flight now. She could fall apart when she got back home.

Right now, she just needed to get through to Dallas.

With a deep breath, Diane pushed off the wall, turning to head back inside. She almost knocked right into the person coming in the other direction. She paused, waiting to see which way they would go so she could go around.

“Diane?”

Nick’s voice came through, and she looked up, blinking slowly. Looking into his eyes wasn’t as painful as it had been, and she held his gaze, barely taking in the pale blue, the concern as he studied her. It was interesting, she thought absently as she waited for him to speak. She could see enough to function, but any analysis of his expression or the impact his presence had on her was blocked. Once she was home all that could happen.

“I lost you in the crowd,” Nick said, still looking anxiously at her.

“I needed some air,” Diane told him. Her voice sounded foreign. Lifeless. She supposed the blanket covered that, too. Nick was still looking at her, and she realised she was wrong earlier. She could still read his expression – he was concerned, probing for clues, deciding how to proceed – but it simply didn’t provoke a reaction. She could just see it. Not feel it at all.

“We probably should go back inside,” Nick said carefully. “Our flight could be the next to leave and they’re trying to process everyone as quickly as they can.”

Diane blinked. “Okay,” she said, pushing away from the wall.

Nick hesitated, then reached for her hand. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Diane replied automatically.

Nick’s fingers encircled hers slowly, and to her alarm, she felt…something. A stir of warmth inside her, and her brain catalogued the heat of his fingers and the gentle pressure he exerted before she realised what was happening. With a shudder, she reflexively clenched her fingers…and they were holding hands. Was her resolve slipping already?

A deep breath helped steady her panic so she could continue into the airport. Nick held her hand as they moved through the crowd, glancing at her often. Diane had no idea where they were going, so she simply trusted Nick to guide them to the right place. It was easier to drift along than pay attention, and by the time they stopped in a line for something, her protective blanket was back in place.

It was noisy, though the cacophony was more background than intrusive. Nick didn’t try to start a conversation, for which she was grateful. They moved through customs, Diane startled at the level of security that followed; her bags were searched more thoroughly than ever. She had to leave a pair of nail scissors and sharp tweezers behind. Everyone was tense as people tried to take in the new security measures but it washed over Diane. Finally they were cleared, and Nick pointed out their gate. He hadn’t taken her hand again, but for a long moment his hand pressed into the small of her back, guiding her through the crowd again.

“Here?” Nick asked, nodding at an expanse of wall. All the seats were taken, and they settled themselves in the space, resigned to waiting once again. Diane had no idea how long they might have to wait this time, or even if they would leave at all. Nick was beside her, his shoulder close but not touching as she leaned into the cold brick. She closed her eyes, needed to separate herself from as much as possible from what was going on.

They stood for ages, shifting their weight as the minutes ticked by. Diane sighed, not allowing herself to risk a glance at Nick. It was a little quieter in here, most people sitting in silence or talking quietly, but the restless shifting of so many bodies still made for an undercurrent of anxiety, and she knew Nick’s eyes would cut through her protection.

She’d crossed her arms, but now released them, dropping them to her sides, feeling the blood flow differently as they hung there. Her fingers wiggled a little and she shivered at the discomfort, knowing it would pass soon.

Somehow Nick’s hand creeping into hers didn’t make her jump. It should have jarred her as it had before, but this time the touch was familiar and she welcomed it, keeping her eyes closed as she curled her fingers into his palm. They both maintained the status quo for a long while, until long after Diane’s fingers felt normal again. His hand was warm, and the sudden thought that this wouldn’t be possible after they returned to Dallas rose in her mind.

It was hardly a new idea, but missing Nick’s presence was different to missing his touch. That concept was academic until he’d taken her hand outside the airport. Amazing to think they’d hardly even brushed hands at any point during the last few days. And yet now, with his hand holding hers as they stood in this crowded room, it was startlingly real.

To Diane’s dismay, the feeling didn’t fade, or remain muted, as everything else had since her revelation earlier. The calm that had settled over her was dissipating like mist in the morning sunlight; she could feel it growing weaker as the pre-emptive grief took hold. Who was she kidding? Things wouldn’t be as they were. She was different. Changed. Even if she did return to Dallas and everything was the same, she would be a different person there. From what she’d seen on the news and heard in her brief conversations with David the world wasn’t the same, anyway. Her grief at losing Nick would always be there, and as she realised that, a sob escaped and she realised tears were tracking down her face.

She didn’t even have him, and she was upset at losing him.

Without thinking about it, Diane turned toward Nick, her eyes still closed. He hadn’t spoken, but they both moved to loosen their hands so that when she rested against his chest, he could enfold her in his arms and hers were free to settle around his waist. It was the perfect example of how they were comfortable without speaking, Diane thought through the haze of sadness now swamping her. The tears continued to track down her face, and she let them; nothing could make her let go of Nick right now. His breathing was grounding, deep and regular, and she could have sworn that he kissed her forehead at least once.

After such a strenuous afternoon, and now with the warm comfort of Nick’s arms around her, Diane felt herself slip into a doze. His heart beat steadily under her ear, tracking the pass of time without noting the hour. When she felt him shift, his arms loosening as he tried to rouse her, Diane made a noise of protest.

“Diane?” Nick’s voice was close in her ear, quiet and kind. “Are you hungry?”

She hummed, not quite understanding the question but knowing she would need to reply. With an enormous effort, she stood up, blinking and holding onto him as she reacclimatised to keeping her own balance. As her eyes became accustomed to the light, she took stock. Her eyes were functioning but heavy, hot with the tears she’d been crying. It was still light outside, so it was daytime, but beyond that she had no idea what time it was. The rest of her felt heavy too, as though the weight of everything she had been grappling with was finally settled on her body.

And Nick.

Nick was close, one hand still on the small of her back as she steadied herself.

“What did you say?” Diane asked, turning her eyes to his face for the first time since they’d returned into the airport.

“Are you hungry?” he asked her again, looking at her closely. “There’s a bunch of people giving out food, if you want some.”

“What time is it?” Diane asked. “How long have we been here?”

“About three hours,” Nick replied. “Since we left the Academy, at least.”

Diane nodded, trying to get her head around that. “I don’t think I’m hungry,” she said. “Sorry, are you? I didn’t mean to…” she blushed, realising what it sounded like.

“It’s fine,” Nick said, his eyes as kind as his voice. “It’s been stressful.”

“Yes,” Diane whispered, begging herself not to cry again. The understanding in Nick’s eyes – misguided, but still well meaning – was torture. He didn’t understand, but he thought he did, and she couldn’t explain it to him. “You don’t know where the ladies’ is from here, do you?” she asked him.

“Over there,” Nick said.

“Thank you,” she said, picking up her bag. She wanted to see if she could repair whatever damage she’d done to her makeup, not that she’d bothered with much since the second day. It was another thing she’d felt free of while they’d been here, but before they’d left she’d made a perfunctory effort. Unsurprisingly most of it had been cried off; she fixed it a little, but didn’t bother with too much. Given how fragile she felt now, there would be more tears before they left, whenever that would be.

The see-sawing between emotions was exhausting, and the time she’d dozed against Nick was not enough to give her the resilience to deal with it without more tears. Might as well accept it she thought, making sure she had tissues easily accessible in her pocket.

When Diane returned, she took a moment to seek out Nick before he spotted her. He looked as tired as she felt, she realised in astonishment. The light in his eyes was rarely absent when she was close, and she had been so mesmerised by it that she hadn’t noticed the slump of his shoulders, or the way he was now rubbing at his temple.

Looking through her bag, Diane found some aspirin. She accepted a bottle of water from the women giving out lunches and made her way back through the crowd to Nick. He saw her coming and she noticed with a thudding heart that he straightened, blinking with a smile as she approached.

“Here,” she said, holding out the medication and water. “Looks like you have a headache.”

“Thank you,” he said, accepting them. He barely took his eyes from her as he swallowed the tablets and replaced the lid on the water.

Diane wondered if he was about to say something when their flight was called. It sent a shock through her system – they hadn’t got this far last time before being returned to Gander.

“That’s us,” she said unnecessarily.

“Yes,” Nick replied, and his smile was as nervous as hers. Without speaking, he offered her his hand and they joined the flow of people towards gate 2. Diane couldn’t tell if people were nervous or if it was just her.

They made it onto the plane, their flight clear enough so they could sit together near the back. Diane was relieved when they both reached to join their hands again once they were settled. She could feel butterflies in her stomach as the preparations to take off continued, bringing them closer to leaving Gander with every passing moment.

“I don’t want to go,” Nick said quietly.

“What did you say?” Diane asked, turning to look at him.

Nick looked at her, and she wondered if he would repeat it. “Nothing,” he said finally.

She felt her smile fade as they turned back to face the front again. Why couldn’t she find the words? Now they were here, closer than ever, and this could be her last chance, here on this plane. Hopelessly, she squeezed his hand, and as he squeezed hers back, the tears fell again.

“Here,” Nick murmured, offering her tissues.

“Thank you,” Diane said, taking them. “I just can’t…” she couldn’t finish the sentence, instead taking a deep breath.

“I know,” Nick murmured. The whirr of the jet engines warming up filled the cabin, and Diane felt her heart crack. They were actually leaving, then. She leaned into Nick, and he brought his arm around her shoulders as they began to taxi down the runway, the sudden speed building until they lifted off the ground.

Cheers filled the cabin, people crying and celebrating as the plane climbed. Nick’s arm tightened around her, his other hand reaching across his lap to take hers again. Diane wanted to speak, to say something, but now it really was drawing to a close, words escaped her again.

She closed her eyes, drinking in the sensation of being held by Nick. The cabin shuddered, pockets of turbulence disrupting their perfect ascension back towards the United States. Diane felt her stomach drop and she winced at the sensation. She was so preoccupied by it she almost missed the press of Nick’s lips to her forehead and this time, it made her heart thump. Was he intending to kiss her forehead, or… She barely dared to look, but this could be the chance to find out if he was trying and failing to find the right words, too.

She may never get another shot.

With a deep breath, Diane eased away, gripping his hand as her eyes found his. They were wide and blue, and the flash of affection was enough for Diane. She raised her hand and leaned in at once, begging the turbulence to hold off for just long enough that she could do this without missing…

And it worked. She hit her target, kissing Nick square on the mouth, knowing the sound of relief in the back of her throat was audible. When he froze, she did the same, heart pounding hard until his arm tightened again around her and he tilted his head, kissing her back. A thrill ran through her and she slid her hand around to the back of his head, shifting again, trying to restrain herself and convey how much she felt at the same time.

From what she could tell, Nick was doing the same. He was certainly as enthusiastic as she, relief pounding through her veins as he trembled against her mouth.

“Diane,” he whispered as a tiny space opened between them.

“I’ve been missing you,” she said, smiling through tears at his confusion. “Pre-emptively.”

“Oh,” he breathed, leaning in to kiss her again. A long moment later, he eased away. “Me, too.”

His eyes on hers were affectionate and wondrous. Diane basked in it, allowing it to sooth the rough edges of her grief. They would still have to part; even if he managed a few days in Dallas, he lived in London. Long distance was inevitable, but at least they had the start, now.


	4. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up at Diane's place, some lazy conversation.

Diane stretched. The bed was comfortable, which was notable in itself. Army cots were serviceable enough but her mattress had been expensive and worth every cent and she was relieved to be home to enjoy it now.

The person next to her rolled, murmuring something she couldn’t quite catch, and she smiled. They’d danced around each other the previous night, neither wanting to admit that Nick staying in the guest room simply wouldn’t cut it. Finally, when the long, loaded silences had grown almost unbearable, Diane finished her tea and stood up. Her hand hovered in the air between them until his rose to meet it, and they simply walked to her bedroom without speaking. Teeth were brushed and pyjamas donned, and when they slid under the covers together, it felt right. When she closed her eyes, Nick was the last thing she saw.

Now, waking up, Diane smiled, remembering he was here. She wondered if it would be awkward. Did Nick understand what she was asking when she offered her hand last night? There had been no words then, and she’d been so tired it was only sleep on her mind but now the whole day stretched ahead of them...

As though he could read her mind, Nick’s voice broke the quiet.

“Good morning,” he rumbled beside her.

She turned her head, smiling at him. He looked different without his glasses, though his eyes were still kind in the morning light.

“Good morning,” she replied.

He returned her smile, eyes lingering over her face. “Did you sleep well?” he asked.

“Yes,” she replied. “You?”

“I did,” he said after some consideration. “It’s quite different to Gander.”

“I hope so,” Diane replied. “Can you see me without your glasses on?”

“I’m short-sighted,” he said. “So, yes. As long as you stay close.”

A bubble of happiness rose in Diane. “I’ll have to do that,” she said.

They were lying side by side on their respective pillows, eyes locked over the small distance. Diane remembered the plane ride, how close they’d been for most of the flight, but this was different. Far more intimate, for their chaste night; but lying here Diane was exceptionally aware of the silence around them.

“Thank you for having me here,” Nick said quietly, his eyes soft on hers. “It is far more comfortable than the airport would be.”

“I couldn’t leave you there,” Diane said, the words holding layers of meaning. From Nick’s expression, he understood.

“I’m grateful,” he said. “I would have found it difficult to leave you yesterday, too.” His hand, previously tucked under his cheek, eased out into the space between them. Diane saw the tentative offer and immediately brought her own hand up to meet it, tangling their fingers. He relaxed, his smile reaching his eyes again. They lay for a while, enjoying the closeness in this quiet, private place until Nick shifted.

“On the plane,” he started, “did you really think I was trying to kiss you?”

Diane blinked at the question, her smile uncertain. “Yes,” she said. “Turbulence, remember?”

“That’s what you said,” Nick agreed, “but I really wasn’t that close. I was aiming for your forehead.”

Diane nodded. “I know,” she said. “Well, I know now. But I really did think,” her face coloured as she admitted, “or perhaps I hoped,” Nick smiled at her words, “that you might have wanted to kiss me.”

“I did,” Nick murmured. “I do, in fact.”

“Well aren’t we lucky there’s no turbulence here?” Diane said, meeting him in the middle. He obviously agreed, from the readiness with which he met her; there was nothing hesitant about his mouth on hers, or the way his free hand pulled her closer. Diane’s heart leapt as she moved willingly to him. For all the words they had exchanged this morning, their understanding didn’t need a single one of them.


	5. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane has no real expectation that Nick will call when he returns to London.

“So you’ll call,” Diane said, with no real expectation. When did people ever do what they said they would?

“As soon as I get back,” Nick replied earnestly.

And then he left.

And then she was alone.

The taxi ride home passed in a daze, and when she arrived, a slew of phone messages greeted her. Most were from family and friends, begging her to let them know when she arrived home, but the last thing she wanted to do was talk about what had happened in Newfoundland. She had let herself take a chance, and in the end, that chance had flown home to England. The only thing left to do was wait for the pain of phone calls that didn’t eventuate, of stilted conversations and dwindling replies to emails.

In a daze, Diane moved about her house, the spaces dark and stuffy after almost three weeks closed up. She listened to the messages, one set of expectations after another, and a wave of apathy crashed over her. The messages slowly vanished as she deleted them without guilt.

Carefully, she dialled David, and when he picked up, she waited while he exclaimed and asked how she was.

“I’m home,” she replied flatly, “but I’m tired. I’m going to sleep for a while.”

“Okay,” David said uncertainly. “Call me when you’re up?”

“Sure,” Diane replied with no intention of doing so. She couldn’t think past going to bed and staying there, ignoring the world. The house was already shut up, and it was easy enough to unplug the phone and deadlock the front door again. The last of her energy was used to climb the stairs, and she tumbled sideways onto her bed, pulling a blanket over her body before closing her eyes.

The world could just leave her alone. It would make it less obvious when Nick did the same.

+++

Diane had no idea how many days passed. She did get up and change into more comfortable clothes at some point, and a collection of pop tart boxes began to accumulate in the sink. It didn’t matter what time of day it was, or what was on the television; she stuck to stations that played endless reruns of old sitcoms and avoided the news at all costs. The phone did not ring, and those who banged on the door soon grew tired and went away, leaving her to her solitude.

The world would not let her down again.

Eventually she ran out of pop tarts, but that was not the catalyst.

It took another whole day after her electricity was cut off.

She hadn’t noticed that the phone was no longer connected; she’d unplugged it that first day, but now it was useless. With no electricity she had no television, and therefore no easy way to escape the hours. With a sigh, Diane dressed and made her way down to the drug store on the corner, quarters ready to make the call, credit card ready to pay her bills. She had no idea of the date, but when she mentioned what had happened and how she’d ended up in Canada, the man on the other end was sympathetic enough to accept her payments and assure her she’d be reconnected later that day.

Staring across the road at the Whole Foods, Diane figured she might as well do some groceries while she was out. She could do with more pop tarts, at least.

By the time she got home, someone was waiting on her doorstep. It wasn’t David, she could tell at a glance. Anyone else was of no interest; she made her way up the walk without giving them another look, ignoring them as she fumbled for her keys. They’d go away eventually. Wasn’t that what people did?

“Diane?”

She froze, shopping gripped tight in her fists.

Nobody said her name like that.

Nobody this side of the Atlantic.

Slowly, Diane turned, focussing on the tall figure in front of her. He wasn’t wearing the same shirt, of course, but apart from that, Nick looked exactly as she’d left him. She blinked, her mind not really processing him. At least she had enough sense to put the groceries down before she dropped them.

“Are you alright?” Nick asked carefully.

Diane nodded automatically. Nick’s eyes were taking her in, and she finally realised how she must look. No makeup, poor sleep, no idea how long since she’d last had a shower or done her hair…

“Oh,” she said blankly. “I wasn’t expecting company.”

“I don’t mind,” Nick said. “If you wouldn’t mind me coming in?”

She nodded, opening the door as Nick collected the groceries. She hadn’t noticed how closed up the house looked and felt until she’d been back outside. She pointed through to the kitchen, opening curtains and windows as she followed him.

“I wasn’t expecting company,” she repeated herself, feeling the blush draw up her cheeks at the state of the kitchen.

“Why don’t you have a shower?” Nick said tactfully. “You might feel better.” He waved one arm at the kitchen. “I’ll start on this.”

“Oh, no,” Diane said, her eyes widening.

“Okay, I’ll sit in the front room and ignore it,” Nick said with a small smile. “Either way.”

“Okay,” Diane said uncertainly.

“I’ll be fine,” Nick assured her, and she nodded, backing out of the room and up to her bedroom. She did feel better after a shower, her hair clean and clothes finally ironed. Makeup felt strange after so long without it, so she opted for the least she could get away with. Her hands were shaking too much for anything too complicated anyway.

The front room was empty when she made it downstairs, and Diane could hear the sounds of someone washing dishes. Following the noise to the kitchen, she could see Nick had made good use of his time. The pop tart boxes had been flattened and made into a pile, countertops cleared and the sink was full of mugs and plates.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Diane said, flushing again. “But thank you.”

Nick smiled at her, washing the last of the mugs before emptying the sink and turning to her. “Hello,” he said, drying his hands on a towel.

“What are you doing here?” she whispered, finally able to talk properly.

“I tried to call you,” Nick said. “A lot. Quite a lot, actually, and I was worried.”

Diane felt her face redden again. “I unplugged the phone,” she admitted. _He actually tried to call? I didn’t even consider he might…_

“Yes, David told me,” Nick said. When Diane felt her brow furrow, he explained, “I contacted him at work, explained who I was and that I couldn’t get hold of you. He tried to knock, but you wouldn’t reply. I told him I was getting on a plane. He agreed it might be a good idea.”

“You called David?” Diane repeated. _And got on a plane…_

“I was worried,” Nick said again. He stepped closer. “I called you the minute I landed. From Gatwick, actually, I didn’t even wait until I got home, didn’t even check the time.”

Diane was looked up at him now as he stopped close enough to wrap her in a gentle embrace. At some point she’d started shaking. She could feel how tentative he was, as though he half expected her to push him away. Her body stiffened for a second before relaxing into him, pressing her face into his shirt. Her eyes closed of their own accord.

“I was worried about you, Diane. And so was David.”

“So you flew all the way across the Atlantic to check on me?” Diane asked, the words muffled. _Who does that? Nobody. Except…he did._

“Yes,” Nick replied, bending to kiss her without preamble.

He was gentler than she remembered, soothing rather than passionate, and Diane felt herself melting and tearing up at the same time. When he eased back, she knew there were tell-tale tracks down her cheeks.

“So here I am, checking on you,” Nick murmured. “How are you?”

Diane burbled a laugh through her tears. “I missed you,” she whispered, the simple words triggering a slew more tears. _You did what you said you would, and more…_

Nick smiled and bent to kiss her again, a lingering, reassuring press of his lips. “Well you’ll be pleased to know my boss wasn’t too happy with me leaving indefinitely so soon after I’d been away,” he said, “so we agreed I could take two weeks before I had to return.”

“Two weeks?” Diane whispered.

“Should give us time to figure out what we’re doing,” Nick replied, his smile flashing before he bent to kiss her again.

_Two weeks. Long enough to begin learning to trust again, maybe._


End file.
